La La La
by xPeterPanNeverFailsx
Summary: Naruto is having problems with his not- so- secret boyfriend. Will his friends notice in time to help him? Song by Auburn. Warning: OOC. Takes place in Shippuden. YAOI- Don't like, don't read.


**Description: Naruto is having problems with his not- so- secret boyfriend. Will his friends notice in time to help him? Song by Auburn. **

**Warning: OOC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or La La La.**

_**Italics**_**= thought**

Shikamaru was waked by the sound of his bedroom window slowly being opened. _Naruto._ He knew by the utter lack of stealth the person was using coming in.

"Shika? Are you awake?" Naruto whispered, not wanting to wake his friend.

"Yeah." He answered in a sleep induced monotone.

"Do you mind if I-" He began, only to stop short.

"Stay here tonight?" Shikamaru finished, cracking one eye open.

"Yeah." Naruto mimicked Shika's earlier monotone.

"This is the fourth night this week." Shika stated, sitting up. "What's going on?"

"N-nothing!" Naruto answered too quickly. "There are just some… issues… at home." He finished. It was the same excuse he had been using the past few nights. Tonight Shikamaru wasn't going to settle for his poor attempt. Despite being half asleep every time Naruto would sneak in, he still noticed the constant black eyes, the bloody lips, and the slight limp he had.

He didn't have his usual energy that he did whenever he would sleep over before. He wasn't insisting to stay up all night, or watch movies with lots of candy and snacks in an attempt to make the lazy genius more energetic. Naruto was his best friend, next to Choji, and he could tell something was seriously wrong. And it irritated him that Naruto wouldn't tell him what.

Shika growled. "Don't lie to me, Naruto." Noticing Naruto's flinch, he tried to calm down before continuing. "You are my best friend, Naruto. I need you to trust me. Don't think I haven't noticed your injuries." He said, softly. _Tell me._ He begged silently.

Naruto sighed and sat down on the floor. "I'm sorry, Shika. It's not that I don't trust you. I just don't know how you would react. I don't want to lose your friendship."

At this point, Shika figured it would be best just to let Naruto know that he already knew… everything. "Is it Sasuke?" he asked bluntly.

Naruto gasped and looked up sharply at his friend. "H-how?"

"I pay attention." He answered Naruto's unfinished question. "I see how every time you go out, you are almost always with him, unless you're sparring. When he goes home, it's usually to your apartment. I even saw you making out with him once, in the trees."

Naruto blushed at the last one. "So, you don't care." He asked tentatively.

"That you like guys, no." he stated. Naruto looked relieved. "That you're getting hurt, by someone who says they love you no less, hell yeah I do." He finished.

Naruto looked back down at the floor. "It's okay." He mumbled. "He lost his whole family. I don't mind being hurt if it lessens his pain." Shikamaru glared at the wall trying to keep himself from shaking sense into his friend, literally. "He's everything to me." Naruto finished.

Shikamaru cleared his throat to avoid growling again. "I can't stand to see you hurt Naruto." Shikamaru said sadly. "If you're hell- bent on helping Sasuke, then tell him that you will be his family. Tell him how important he is to you. But please, get him to stop hurting you before he kills you." He begged.

Naruto looked up with a slight smile on his face. "That's a great idea Shika. Thank you." He said. "But I'm really tired. Can I still sleep here?"

"Of course." Naruto lay down to go to sleep. "And Naruto?"

"Yeah Shika?"

"Just know that I'm always here for you." He whispered.

"I know, Shika. I won't forget." Naruto mumbled and drifted off to sleep.

***In the Morning* **

Naruto left before Shikamaru had woken up to avoid having him see the true extent of his injuries, which had been hidden in the dark. It was still incredibly early, though, around seven in the morning. He was going to take Shikamaru's advice and try to help Sasuke in the only way he knew would get to the raven. He just wished he knew how Sasuke would react to his attempts.

The thought of what Shikamaru said to him last night sent his thoughts whirling. He knew he loved Shika, but he hadn't thought it was more than what one friend would feel for another… until now.

_"I can't stand to see you hurt Naruto."_

Now that he thought about it, the hints were there, hiding. _Could Shika have feelings for me?_ He dismissed the thought. Besides, Naruto had Sasuke. The friendly rivalry that they maintained had morphed into love somewhere during their time in Team 7. At least, on his part. Nearly everyone in the village could see that Sasuke did not harbor strong feelings for the blond. He was just keeping him around because he was lonely.

But nobody wanted to shatter the world Naruto had built around their 'partnership'. They enjoyed the happy Naruto, and no one wanted to be the one to ruin that happiness.

When Naruto arrived home, he could see from the street that the lights were still out in his apartment. He entered as quietly as he could, but as soon as he set foot through the door… the lights flipped on.

Sasuke sat in the chair nearest the lamp in the corner. Naruto turned on the overhead light.

"Where have you been?" Sasuke growled. Naruto flinched, Sasuke never sounded that mad. He normally remained neutral, even when he was hurting him.

"I went to Shikamaru's to sleep over. Didn't I tell you?" He answered nervously, knowing full well that he hadn't told him.

"No, you didn't." he said, his voice deathly calm. "And you didn't the past three nights either. What have you been doing?" he asked, standing up.

At this point, Naruto was starting to get irritated. Every time it was the same thing. _Where were you? What were you doing? _Sasuke's constant suspicions were starting to wear on him. Naruto looked up from where he was staring at the floor and looked his boyfriend in the eye, glaring.

"Nothing, Sasuke. We did nothing. He's my best friend. Am I not allowed to visit my best friend?" He snapped. Sasuke's eyes widened at the 'best friend' comment.

"Not when that _friend_ is trying to take you from me." Sasuke growled.

Naruto's eyes widened and his anger faded. "Sasuke, no one could ever take me from you. You are everything to me. But I can't fight for both of us. You have to stop pushing me away." He pleaded.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in a glare and Naruto flinched again. This wasn't going to end well for him.

"I have never tried to push you away." Sasuke began to take slow steps toward Naruto. Naruto backed up until he hit the wall. "And now, I think you need to be punished for betraying me."

Sasuke drew his sword…..

***With Shikamaru***

Something didn't feel right. He knew as soon as he woke up that there was something terribly wrong. He looked over to where Naruto had crashed on the floor the night before. There was no sign of him except a small blood stain from his wounds.

_His injuries must have been worse than I thought. Naruto, why didn't you tell me?_

Then it registered… Naruto had gone home to see Sasuke, to try to stand up to him… while he was hurt. There was a possibility Naruto wouldn't survive another beating when he was so hurt. _Possibility?_ No, Sasuke had become much more volatile since his return to the village. Naruto was in serious danger.

Shika jumped out of bed and ran over to Naruto's apartment, not even bothering to change his clothes.

Halfway to the apartment, he ran into Sasuke on the street. He looked way too happy for Shikamaru's liking.

"Where's Naruto?" Shika demanded.

Sasuke looked over and glared. "Nice pajamas Shikamaru." He said, looking down at Shikamaru's blue striped pjs.

"Where is he?" he repeated.

"He's at home." Sasuke said smugly. "And I don't think he'll be going anywhere soon."

Shikamaru glared and ran off. _Not if I can help it._

He made it to the apartment five minutes later. When he turned the knob, he found the door to be open. Not a good sign. He swung the door open.

The room inside looked like a scene out of a horror movie. Blood was splattered all over the walls and furniture. Naruto lay in the middle of the room, broken and bloodied. A slight glow of red chakra surrounded him- the fox was trying to save him. Shikamaru ran over to him.

Shikamaru pulled Naruto's head into his lap. Naruto's eyes fluttered. "S-shika?"

Shika shushed him. "Don't talk. I'm going to get you to the hospital." He picked Naruto up bridal style, careful not to jostle him too much.

Naruto groaned. "Shika," he gasped, "you… were right… about Sasuke… I'm sorry." He said in between pants. Then he passed out.

_Hold on Naruto._

***The Next Day***

Shika got to the hospital in the nick of time. Tsunade said had it taken any longer, Naruto would not have survived. His left leg had been broken in five places, as had his left arm. His nose had been crushed under multiple blows from what could only have been Sasuke's fist. Naruto also had multiple slash wounds across his chest and back. Tsunade had fixed most of those, but they still needed to be bandaged.

Now, Shikamaru was sitting next to Naruto's hospital bed, waiting for him to wake up from the chemically induced coma. He had been there all day and night; no one had the heart to throw him out when visiting hours were over. It was around eight the next morning when Naruto finally woke up.

Shikamaru was woken by the sound of Naruto groaning and the bed underneath his head shifting. Shika lifted his head to find Naruto looking at him.

"Shika?" he said, confused.

"Naruto, you're awake. Thank goodness." He said relieved.

Naruto's eyes widened when he remembered the events that had brought him to the hospital. He grabbed Shika's hand that was resting on the bed. "Sasuke, he-" he couldn't finish.

Shikamaru knew what he was trying to say. "Yeah." He answered.

"Thank you, Shika, for saving me." He looked away.

Shikamaru lifted his free hand and turned Naruto's face back to his. Looking at Shika like this, Naruto began to lean forward… and Shikamaru kissed him. Naruto had never felt anything like it. Warmth, passion and love spread through his whole being with the simple touch, and Naruto never wanted it to leave.

Shikamaru pulled back. "I will always be there to save you." He whispered.

"Shika." Shikamaru kissed him again lightly to silence him.

"Your love is one of a kind." He continued. "And I don't intend to waste it, if you give me a chance."

Slowly, Naruto nodded. "Yes." That was all it took, and Shika was kissing him like crazy.

"I knew it!" someone yelled from the doorway. Both Naruto and Shika turned to look at who had interrupted them.

Sasuke stood in the doorway, glaring at the two on the bed. Naruto flinched back. Seeing Naruto's reaction, Shika moved to a defensive stance in front of him and growled at Sasuke.

"Get out. Now." He commanded. Sasuke smirked.

"Only if _my_ boyfriend tells me to." He retorted.

Shikamaru turned to look at Naruto, who was quivering in the corner of his bed near the wall. "Naruto," he whispered kindly, "look at me." Naruto looked at him. "It's okay. I'm here. Tell him to leave."

Naruto nodded and looked at Sasuke. Faced with the glare, he gripped Shika's hand as if his life depended on it. "Get out." He whispered and Sasuke's eyes widened. "Get out." He said louder. "We're over."

Sasuke was shocked, but his expression quickly turned back into a glare. "What did you say?"

Naruto gripped the back of Shika's shirt in his free hand and practically yelled, "I said, get out! We're over. You've used me for the last time Sasuke!"

Shikamaru smirked. "There, he said it. Now leave."

Sasuke began to advance on the couple. "If you think I'm going to- "

Shikamaru was standing before he even made it halfway across the room. "Shadow possession jutsu!" Sasuke froze.

Hearing the commotion, Tsunade came into the room, irritated. "What's going on in here? What's with all the yelling?" she asked.

Sasuke growled. Shikamaru looked at Naruto and Naruto stared at the bed.

"Well?" She prodded. "Someone answer me or there will be consequences."

"Naruto, tell her." Shika whispered.

Naruto looked up. "Sasuke is the reason that I'm in here. He did this to me." He managed to get out.

Tsunade's eyes widened. "Is that true? Sasuke? Shikamaru?"

"Yes, ma'am, it is." Shikamaru answered, knowing that Sasuke would lie through his teeth to save himself. "Naruto told me as soon as I found him, before he passed out. And besides, other than Tenten, Sasuke is the only one who wields a weapon that could have made the cuts on his back and chest. You should know that."

"I realize that, Shikamaru. Very well, Sasuke, come with me. Shikamaru, I want to see you in my office in an hour." She commanded. Shikamaru nodded and Sasuke had no choice but to follow the Hokage.

***Hour Later***

Shikamaru had done what he had been told, and now he was standing in front of the Hokage waiting to hear what she had to say as she jotted something down on the paper in front of her. Finally she looked up.

"I believe what Naruto was the truth, so the Uchiha has been thrown in prison with guards on constant watch. He won't be getting out any time soon." She said. Shikamaru relaxed.

"Could you please explain why I am here then?" He asked.

"You are here because I believe that Naruto will need someone to look after him as well as a new place to stay. After seeing how he reacted to you, I wanted to know if you would be willing."

"Of course. It would be my pleasure." He smiled. "May I leave now?"

"Yes, you may." He turned to leave, only to be called after.

"Shikamaru?"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?" He turned back around.

"What is your relationship with Naruto? You know I care about him, and I do not want him getting hurt any more. Sasuke did enough of that." She said.

"He's my boyfriend. And I will never hurt him. He means everything to me. So, if you don't mind, I'd like to go back to his side." He answered politely, and left, leaving a slightly shocked Tsunade behind him.

Shikamaru got back to Naruto's room as quickly as he could. As he entered the room he was greeted by one of Naruto's famous smiles.

"Hey Shika. What did Grandma Tsunade want?" He asked. Shikamaru came over and sat on the bed.

"She said she wants someone to look after you. I volunteered." Shikamaru answered. "So, what do you say? Do you want to come live with me?" He asked, slightly nervous.

Naruto smiled at Shikamaru and pulled him into a kiss. "I'd love to." Naruto laughed.

"Good." Shikamaru said, laughing with Naruto. "I love you, Naruto."

Naruto stopped laughing and looked at Shikamaru, eyes wide. But his face quickly relaxed into and easy smile. "I love you too."

***Two Weeks Later* **

Naruto was finally allowed out of the hospital. He was now standing in his new room in the Nara compound, next to Shika's of course, trying to unpack. However, with one arm in a sling, it was getting difficult. He groaned. Suddenly, he felt arms around his waist.

"Need help?" His boyfriend whispered in his ear. Naruto twisted around in Shika's arms and kissed him.

"Yeah, thanks." He put his one free arm around Shika's neck, kissing him again. "You can help me by telling me what I'm going to do with this massive bed," He said, nodding towards the king sized bed behind him.

"Well, I have some ideas…" Shikamaru answered, walking Naruto backwards until he fell back onto the bed.

Naruto chuckled low in his throat. "I think I'm going to like it here."

Shikamaru pressed his lips to his boyfriend's. "I'll make sure of that. You'll never be alone again."


End file.
